Robotropolis (SatAM)
|Inne media= |Położenie=Mobius |Twórca= |Mieszkańcy= *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Muttski *Król (dawniej) *Sally (dawniej) *Sonic the Hedgehog (dawniej) *Miles "Tails" Prower (dawniej) *Antoine Depardieu (dawniej) *Bunnie Rabbot (dawniej) *Rotor (dawniej) |Władza=Sally |Stan obecny=Nienaruszony }} Robotropolis, początkowo znane jako Mobotropolis – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo rządzone przez Króla i zamieszkane przez antropomorficzne zwierzęta, zostało przejęte przez Doktora Robotnika, stając się stolicą jego imperium - miejscem zanieczyszczonym i pełnym niebezpiecznych robotów. Opis thumb|left|Pałac w Mobotropolis przed przekształceniem w Robotropolis Istniejące w przeszłości Mobotropolis było pięknym miastem, w którym cywilizacja i zaawansowana technologia egzystowały w pokoju razem z naturą. Charakterystycznym budynkiem w mieście był pałac królewski, przypominający kilkupiętrową piramidę. Oprócz tego znajdowało się tutaj także laboratorium wujka Chucka. Po przekształceniu w Robotropolis, miasto stało się mroczne i opanowane przez technologię, oraz przemysł. Większość budynków stanowią fabryki lub przemysłowe ośrodki innego typu, w których pracują roboty lub zrobotyzowani mieszkańcy dawnego Mobotropolis. Nad miastem unoszą się ciemne chmury, przez co nad całą metropolią panuje wieczny mrok. Robotropolis posiada także rozbudowany system podziemnych tuneli, wielkie złomowisko/wysypisko śmieci, hangary dla robotów, linie kolejowe, oraz więzienia w których przetrzymuje się osoby przeznaczone do robotyzacji. Dawny budynek pałacowy został przekształcony w wielką twierdzę Doktora Robotnika, w której znajduje się jego centrum dowodzenia - sala z obrotowym krzesłem, oraz dużym monitorem. W jednej z dzielnic Robotropolis znajduje się Forbidden Zone, a pod miastem część ocalałych mieszkańców utworzyła Lower Mobius. Sir Charles Hedgehog posiada w mieście dwie znane kryjówki, ukryte pod stertami złomu. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Warsztat sir Charlesa w Mobotropolis W dawnych czasach miastem Mobotropolis władała rodzina królewska, z której wywodzi się Sally. Za czasów jej ojca miasto było uwikłane w Wielką Wojnę, która zakończyła się w 3224 roku. Krótko po tym, minister wojny Julian dokonał puczu i przejął władzę w mieście. Około 85% populacji miasta zostało wówczas zrobotyzowane, a latający statek znany jako Destroyer zniszczył środowisko naturalne w mieście i jego okolicach. Z kolei Król Mobotropolis został wygnany przez Robotnika do Void. Odtąd Mobotropolis było znane jako Robotropolis, a przez kolejnych 10 lat władzę absolutną sprawował w nim Doktor Robotnik. Knothole Freedom Fighters wielokrotnie odwiedzali Robotropolis, aby dokonywać w nim różnych akcji sabotażowych. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Fabryka Swat-botów w Robotropolis W odcinku Sonic Boom Sonic, Cat i Sally zinfiltrowali hangar Stealthbotów w Robotropolis, mając zamiar je sabotować. Przechwycili wtedy wiadomość pozostawioną przez Króla, po czym musieli uciekać przed Swat-botami. W trakcie ucieczki Cat został złapany i przyprowadzony do Doktora Robotnika. Robotnik wysłał Cata do więzienia, gdzie miał oczekiwać na swoją robotyzację. Sonic powrócił na krótko do Robotropolis aby uratować przyjaciela, ale ten kazał mu najpierw ocalić Sally i Antoine. Jeż pobiegł za nimi do Ironlock Prison, skąd bohaterowie wrócili do hangaru Stealthbotów dzięki systemowi podziemnych tuneli pod miastem. Po sabotowaniu robotów, Sonic pobiegł uratować Cata, ale nie zastał go w celi i musiał uciekać. Robotnik wysłał za jeżem i jego przyjaciółmi Stealthboty z Robotropolis, ale te zostały zniszczone wskutek sabotażu. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sonic, Sally, oraz Bunnie przeprowadzili atak na fabrykę Swat-botów w Robotropolis. Po tym jak Bunnie wyłączyła w niej zasilanie, Sonic rozstawił po fabryce ładunki wybuchowe. Później zarówno on jak i Bunnie musieli uciekać, ale Sally została złapana i nie udało jej się zdetonować ładunków. Robotnik postanowił stworzyć jej duplikat, Sallybota, a następnie podesłać go Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sally z kolei miała zostać poddana robotyzacji, ale robotyzer uległ uszkodzeniu i proces musiał poczekać do następnego dnia. Sonic wrócił później do Robotropolis i uratował Sally, która w rzeczywistości była mechaniczną kopią. Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor i "Sally" wyruszyli później ponownie do Robotropolis, aby dokończyć zniszczenie fabryki Swat-botów. Po tym jak zauważyli że byli stale atakowani przez roboty, zdemaskowali Sallybota i udało im się go uszkodzić. Rotor przeprogramował następnie robota, którego Sonic umieścił na miejscu Sally w robotyzerze. Jeż uratował księżniczkę, a Sallybot wymknął się spod kontroli i zaczął atakować maszynerię Robotnika. Z kolei Bunnie i Rotor zdołali zniszczyć fabrykę Swat-botów. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Sonic i Sally zakradli się do Robotropolis aby sabotować robotyzer Robotnika, ale Snively wykrył ich i wysłał za nimi Swat-boty. Sonicowi i Sally udało się uciec do miejskiego metra, gdzie spotkali się z Antoine, Rotorem i Bunnie. Razem z nimi pojechali linią kolejową do Crystal Mine, aby uciec przed ścigającymi ich Swat-botami. thumb|Robotropolis po przywróceniu zasilania W odcinku Super Sonic Sonic i Sally udali się do Robotropolis po części zamienne dla Nicole. Podczas gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę Swat-botów, Sally włamała się do jednej z fabryk Robotnika, gdzie zdobyła potrzebną część. Została jednak wykryta przez Tech-Boty, które wysłały za nią Swat-bota. Sally uciekła do Forbidden Zone, gdzie uratował ją strażnik czarodzieja Lazaara. Robotnik dowiedziawszy się o istnieniu Forbidden Zone w Robotropolis, udał się tam aby ukraść komputer Lazaara. Sonic przybył za nim, lecz zjawił się zbyt późno. Robotnik powrócił z magicznym komputerem do swojej bazy w Robotropolis i teleportował do siebie Sally oraz Bunnie, a następnie zahipnotyzował je. Sonic zakradł się potem do bazy Robotnika, gdzie złapały go Sally i Bunnie, prowadząc do robotyzera. Ostatecznie Sonic zdołał odzyskać komputer Lazaara i przywrócić Sally oraz Bunnie do normalnego stanu. Freedom Fighters uciekli następnie do Forbidden Zone, gdzie Robotnik nie mógł ich już ścigać. W odcinku Sonic Racer Sonic, Sally i Bunnie zniszczyli generator mocy w Robotropolis, ale Doktor Robotnik kazał uruchomić wówczas zapasowy generator. Później, za radą Snively'ego, Robotnik zorganizował w Robotropolis wyścig, na którym zjawił się sam Sonic. Doktor liczył na to że uda mu się zniszczyć jeża, kiedy doda do wyścigu swoje najnowsze roboty. W trakcie wyścigu Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przekradali się do zapasowego generatora mocy. W pewnym momencie Sonic porzucił wyścig, aby pomóc przyjaciołom w zniszczeniu zapasowego generatora i uratowaniu Antoine. Po tym jak drugi generator został zniszczony, w Robotropolis zabrakło elektryczności na dłuższy czas. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Snively i dowódca Swat-botów wrócili do Robotropolis, gdzie Robotnik zniszczył swojego dowódce za niekompetencję. Następnie dowiedział się od Snively'ego, że jego Shredder został zniszczony i natychmiast kazał zbudować nowy. Jakiś czas później Robotnik pracował nad swoim Sonic Radarem, podczas gdy Antoine zakradł się do Robotropolis z pierścieniem. Gdy Antoine skontaktował się z doktorem, oferując mu pierścień, ten kazał wysłać za nim Swat-boty. Wówczas Antoine zniknął, zmuszając Robotnika do zgody na rokowania. Robotnikowi udało się później ominąć pułapkę Antoine i porwać go razem z pierścieniem do Robotropolis. Tam Robotnik umieścił pierścień w Sonic Radarze, który zaczął namierzać zbliżającego się Sonica i strzelać do niego potężnym laserem. Po tym jak Robotnikowi wydawało się, że Sonic został zniszczony, razem ze Snivelym i armią Swat-botów przygotowali nowego Shreddera i polecieli do Great Forest. Sonic z kolei dostał się do Robotropolis i uratował Antoine przed robotyzacją. Następnie razem z nim udali się powstrzymać Robotnika. thumb|left|Centrum sterowania ruchem ulicznym w Robotropolis W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Doktor Robotnik wysłał z Robotropolis w kosmos stację Sky Spy, która miała odkryć lokalizację Knothole za pomocą urządzeń szpiegowskich. Robotnik wysłał później Stealthbota z Robotropolis do Great Forest, aby odszukać wioskę. Później dowiedział się, że Sonic i Rotor włamali się na Sky Spy. Stacja została zniszczona i rozbiła się na pustkowiach, a plan Robotnika został pokrzyżowany. W odcinku Warp Sonic Sonic, Sally i Antoine z pomocą Nicole włamali się do centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis i zniszczyli urządzenie. W trakcie ucieczki zostali odcięci przez Swat-boty, ale uratował ich Griff, który zabrał ich do ukrytego pod Robotropolis Lower Mobius, przez system podziemnych rur. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Doktor Robotnik, Snively i grupa Stealthbotów wyruszyli z Robotropolis, aby schwytać stado migrujących Terapodów. W odcinku Heads or Tails Doktor Robotniok i Cluck wrócili do Robotropolis, gdzie przywitał ich Snively. Robotnik i Snively zlokalizowali potem Tailsa, za którym wysłali Buzz Bombera. Ten został jednak zniszczony przez Sonica, któremu Robotnik obiecał zemstę. Później Sonic i Tails zakradli się do Robotropolis, aby zdobyć część potrzebną Sally do ukończenia katapult w Knothole. Bohaterowie uciekli wtedy przed Swat-botami i spotkali się z Muttskim, - zrobotyzowanym psem Sonica. Ten zaatakował ich, więc musieli uciekać. W trakcie ucieczki wskoczyli do szybu wentylacyjnego, który zabrał ich do kwatery Doktora Robotnika. Naukowiec przedstawiał swoim Swat-botom plan odkrycia lokalizacji Knothole, przez specjalne chemikalia, które zrzucą Buzz Bombery. Później Sonic i Tails wpadli do pomieszczenia i zostali złapani przez Swat-boty, ale udało im się uciec. Gdy Robotnik i jego siły znów ich otoczyły, Sonic wykorzystał pierścień, za pomocą którego razem z Tailsem uciekł do Knothole. Nazajutrz Robotnik wysłał swoje Buzz Bombery z Robotropolis, ale te zostały odparte i nie zrzuciły chemikaliów na Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|Sonic i Snively w Robotropolis W odcinku Game Guy Doktor Robotnik i Snively obserwowali ze swojej bazy w Robotropolis jak Ari nakłania Sonica do uratowania jego grupy Freedom Fighters z fortecy Robotnika. Po tym jak Ari złapał Sonica w pułapkę, poleciał do Robotropolis, a Sally i Dulcy podążyły jego tropem. Podczas gdy Robotnik oglądał zmagania Sonica na stole do pinballa w fortecy, Ari przybył po swoich Freedom Fighters, zgodnie z umową którą zawarł z Robotnikiem. Doktor jednak oszukał go i już zrobotyzował Freedom Fighters. Następnie na taki sam los skazał Ariego, ale Sally i Dulcy powstrzymały doktora. Po uratowaniu Ariego, opuściły Robotropolis i wydostały Sonica z fortecy doktora. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sonic i Sally opuszczali Robotropolis, kiedy jeż zauważył wujka Chucka pracującego przy Shriekbocie. Jeż próbował do niego podejść, ale został wykryty przez Robotnika, który wysłał za nim Shriekbota. Sonic i Sally zdołali mu jednak uciec używając pierścienia. Robotnik kazał więc Snively'emu ulepszyć Shriekbota. Sonic wrócił potem do Robotropolis i sprowadził wujka Chucka do Knothole, przywracając mu tymczasowo kontrolę nad sobą dzięki pierścieniowi. Później jeż musiał wrócić do miasta, aby zdobyć zapasowe częśći do De-Robotyzera. Oddał się wtedy w ręce Swat-botów, tylko po to aby zostać zaprowadzonym do oryginalnego robotyzera i wykraść z niego potrzebne części. Później zrobotyzowany Sir Charles porwał Tailsa i Antoine do Robotropolis, ale Sonic przywrócił mu świadomość. Gdy nadleciały Swat-boty, Chuck i Sonic udawali że ze sobą walczą. Później Sonic uciekł przed Shriekbotem, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie pościgu. Po uratowaniu Tailsa i Antoine, jeż wrócił do Knothole, podczas gdy Chuck został szpiegiem Knothole Freedom Fighters w Robotropolis. W odcinku No Brainer Doktor Robotnik opuścił Robotropolis aby położyć kres powstaniu Freedom Fighters na północy, zostawiając miasto w rękach Snively'ego. Tymczasem wujek Chuck zostawił w umówionym punkcie wiadomość dla Freedom Fighters, którą odebrał Sonic. Po tym jak przyniósł ją Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy, udał się do automatu z Chili dogami w kanałach Robotropolis. Zauważył wtedy grupę Freedom Fighters, którą prowadzono do robotyzera. Sonic zdołał ich wszystkich uratowąć, ale został wtedy trafiony Memory Scramblerem i utracił pamięć. Snively odnalazł go i zamierzał wykorzystać do zlokalizowania Knothole. Sally i Chuck zaczęli szukać jeża po całym mieście, aż w końcu spotkali go razem ze Snivelym. Po tym jak Snively wysłał Sonica do Great Forest, śledził jego współrzednę z bazy w Robotropolis. Wkrótce otrzymał lokalizację Knothole i wyruszył z oddziałem Swat-botów aby spacyfikować mieszkańców, wysyłając także Stealthboty do zniszczenia wioski. Jego plan został jednak powstrzymany, a on sam potraktowany Memory Scramblerem. Sonic, Chuck i Sally zabrali go z powrotem do Robotropolis i zmienili współrzednę Knothole. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik wróciły, zmanipulowany przez Sonica Snively zaatakował go, zanim odzyskał część wspomnień. Snively przekazał Robotnikowi że odnalazł Knothole, ale koordynaty były fałszywe. thumb|left|Mobotropolis tuż po przekształceniu w Robotropolis W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic, Sally, oraz dwóch Freedom Fighters zakradli się do Robotropolis. W trakcie akcji zostali jednak wykryci przez Swat-boty. Sonic nie zdołał uratować dwóch pozostałych Freedom Fighters, którzy zostali schwytani i zrobotyzowani. Bohaterowie wrócili więc do Knothole. Później Sonic i Sally przybyli do Mobotropolis w roku 3224 za sprawą Time Stones, mając zamiar powstrzymać Robotnika zanim doszedł do władzy. Spotkali wtedy swoje młodsze wersje, a także wujka Chucka, któremu przedstawili sytuację. Okazało się jednak, że przybyli zbyt późno i do puczu miało dojść tego samego dnia. Chuck zwołał najpierw Rosie, z którą spotkał się w chatce na obrzeżach miasta. Polecił jej, aby ewakuowała dzieci do Knothole, w razie gdyby stało się coś niepokojącego. Sonic, Sally i Chuck udali się później na audiencję do Króla, którego chcieli ostrzec przed zamiarami Robotnika, lecz było zbyt późno. Doktor przejął już władzę w mieście, a na dodatek schwytał młodsze wersje przyszłych Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sonic i Sally zdołali uciec z pałacu, ale gdy przybyli do chatki Rosie, zostali złapani przez Swat-boty i wtrąceni do więzienia. Udało im się z niego uciec i powstrzymać pierwszy test robotyzera, wyłączając go na kilka godzin. W tym samym czasie zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że muszą zatrzymać statek Destroyer, który już przeistoczył Mobotropolis w Robotropolis, przed zniszczeniem Great Forest. Po drodze uratowali Sabinę, matkę Dulcy. Po zniszczeniu Destroyera bohaterowie wrócili do Robotropolis, gdzie uratowali swoje młodsze wersje przed robotyzacją, ale nie udało im się ocalić wujka Chucka. Sonic i Sally uciekli do chatki na obrzeżach miasta i tam ewakuowali Rosie oraz Knothole Freedom Fighters, po czym wrócili do swoich czasów za pomocą Time Stones. thumb|Piersza kryjówka wujka Chucka w Robotropolis W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Antoine zakradł się do Robotropolis aby odebrać wiadomość od wujka Chucka, ale został wtedy nakryty przez Swat-bota, niemal zdradzając sekretną lokację. Sonic jednak zdołał mu pomóc i odebrać za niego wiadomość, po czym obaj wrócili do Knothole. W odcinku Dulcy Sonic i Dulcy pomogli Chuckowi dostać się do bazy Robotnika, w której założyć on swój podsłuch. Sonic zaczął potem uciekać przed siłami Robotnika, które jednak złapały go w swój Mega Muck. Gdy Robotnik osobiście zjawił się by nadzorować złapanie jeża, Dulcy przybyła i zamroziła doktora oraz jego roboty, oraz zabrała Sonica z Robotropolis. Po tym wydarzeniu Robotnik postanowił dopilnować, aby pozostałe smoki zostały zrobotyzowane i zaczął przesłuchiwać je, dowiadując się o istnieniu Dragon's Nest. Po tym jak Robotnik udał się do smoczego gniazda, Chuck podsłuchał jego plany i przekazał je Knothole Freedom Fighters. Po powrocie do Robotropolis Robotnik schwytał smoczycę, którą miał zamiar przeznaczyć do robotyzacji. Gdy eskortował ją do robotyzera, Chuck wezwał Knothole Freedom Fighters, aby zastawić pułapkę na Robotnika. Dzięki podsłuchowi Chuck przejrzał plan Robotnika i bohaterowie zdołali uratować smoczycę, a także pokonać część armii doktora. W odcinku The Void Sonic został wezwany przez Chucka do jego kryjówki w Robotropolis. Dowiedział się tam od niego, że Robotnik angażuje wszystkich swoich dowódców w nowy Doomsday Project. Sonic wrócił następnie z tą informacją do Knothole. Z kolei Robotnik dowiedział się od Snively'ego, że Naugus otworzył niedawno portal do Void w Great Unknown. Doktor wyruszył ze swoją flotą z Robotropolis, aby zbadać tę sprawę i zapobiec ewentualnej ucieczce Naugusa. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Doktor Robotnik przechwalał się swoim Doomsday Project w Robotropolis, kiedy Snively poinformował go o tym, że Wolf Pack zniszczyli testowy Doomsday Pod w Great Unknown. Doktor wysłał Snively'ego aby naprawił maszynę i ze swojej bazy w Robotropolis obserwował jego działania, a także wydawał nowe rozkazy. thumb|left|Druga kryjówka sir Charlesa w Robotropolis W odcinku Drood Henge Sally i Dulcy spotkały się z Chuckiem w Robotropolis i otrzymały od niego niekompletne nagranie rozmowy Snively'ego z Robotnikiem na temat Deep Power Stones w Drood Henge. Podczas gdy Snively prowadził wykopaliska, Robotnik kończył tłumaczenie starej księgi opisującej Drood Henge, a następnie opuścił Robotropolis aby osobiście odebrać jeden z dwóch Deep Power Stones. W odcinku Spyhog wujek Chuck pracował w jednej z fabryk w Robotropolis. W trakcie kiedy Snively przeprowadzał w niej insepkcje, Chuck włamał się do systemu fabryki i odkrył nowy plan Robotnika. Snively jednak niemal go zauważył, przez co Chuck musiał szybko wracać do pracy. Sonic przybył później do Robotropolis do kryjówki Chucka i dowiedział się od niego o planie Robotnika. Jednocześnie chciał zachęcić wujka do tego, aby zamieszkał w Knothole. Nieco później Robotnik, przebywający w Doomsday Machine, skontaktował się ze Snivelym, każąc wysłać mu konwój paliwowy z Robotropolis. Chuck podsłuchał ich rozmowę i przekazał wieści Knothole Freedom Fighters, którzy zaatakowali konwój. Podczas gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę strażników, Sally, Antoine i Bunnie sabotowali transportery paliwa. Ostatecznie musieli jednak uciekać, po tym jak Swat-boty wróciły by pilnować konwoju. Robotnik z kolei wrócił do Robotropolis i odkrył zamontowany w swojej bazie podsłuch. Zamierzał zostawić go uszkodzonego w szybie wentylacyjnym, aby zwabić w ten sposób szpiega. Po tym jak Chuck dowiedział się o uszkodzeniu podsłuchu, razem z Soniciem udał się go naprawić. Sally i Bunnie odkryły plan Robotnika i chciały ostrzec Chucka, ale wiadomość dotarła do Antoine. Ten poleciał do Robotropolis na grzbiecie Dulcy, ale nie zastał Charlesa w jego kryjówce. Udał się więc do bazy Robotnika, gdzie jednak wystraszył się Chucka i wypadł z szybu wentylacyjnego prosto pod nogi Snively'ego. Ten zaczął go przesłuchiwać, myśląc że był szpiegiem, ale Sonic uratował przyjaciela i kazał Dulcy zabrać go z powrotem do Knothole. Sonic pobiegł następnie po wujka Chucka, chcąc go po raz ostatni przekonać do przeprowadzki. Nie zdążył jednak, ponieważ Swat-boty odnalazły kryjówkę Charlesa i aresztowały go, przyprowadzając do Robotnika. Robotnik był bliski odkrycia lokalizacji Knothole od Chucka, ale Sonic przerwał przesłuchanie i uratował swojego wujka. Po ucieczce z bazy Robotnika. Chuck zaprowadził Sonica, Sally i Bunnie do swojej nowej kryjówki, a także zaprezentował przebranie Tech-Bota, dzięki któremu mógł dalej działać jako szpieg. Sonic, Sally i Bunnie wrócili więc do Knothole, podczas gdy Chuck pozostał w Robotropolis. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Robotropolis opustoszało, ponieważ wszystkie siły Robotnika zostały zaangażowanę w obronę Doomsday Machine. Sonic z Nicole dostał się do bazy Robotnika w Robotropolis i ukradł z niej drugi Deep Power Stone, który posłużył do zniszczenia Doomsday Machine i pokonania Robotnika. Galeria Robotropolis koncept.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)